Application tools transfer paint by sliding a transfer tape having a paint applied on a surface of the transfer tape while bringing the tape into close contact with the object to receive the paint in order to correct errors. In order to enable extended use and reduce the cost of the application tool, there has been suggested an application tool comprising a cartridge body having a supply reel gear and a take-up reel gear meshed with each other. A supply reel and a take-up reel are coaxially attached to each of the supply reel gear and the take-up reel gear. The supply reel and the take-up reel respectively supply and take up a transfer tape through a transfer head. The cartridge body is freely replaceable and is provided within an application tool container structured in such a manner as to be freely separated from the container.
However, in the conventional tool mentioned above, since the application tool container and the cartridge body are not integrally fixed to each other, the force applied to the application tool container by the user is not efficiently transmitted to the cartridge body. Accordingly, when the user firmly presses the transfer tape held by the transfer head against the surface of the object to receive the paint, the force transmitted between the application tool container and the cartridge body is dampened. Therefore, the transfer of the paint attached on the surface of the transfer tape may not be effectively achieved via the transfer head.
Further, since the cartridge body and the application tool container having the cartridge body therein are not integrally fixed, the transfer head for holding the transfer tape is easily deflected. Accordingly, when the user applies a force to the application tool during use of the tool, the transfer head and the paint are easily shifted from the direction which is desired by the user. Further, the transfer tape held by the transfer head may be broken while continuously transferring the paint, thereby inconveniencing the user.